To Fear the Unknown
by RideWhiteHorse
Summary: What happens when Bella gets stalked by a creature who never was?
1. Hallucinations

_Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters! They belong to the wonderful Ms. Meyer and Ms. Jones. Part of the story line comes from the book __Need__ and the other part is from the __Twilight__ saga. _

**A/N- This takes place after ****Breaking Dawn****. WARNING- Spoiler Alert! Stop reading right now if you have not yet read ****Breaking Dawn. ****This is your last warning! Before you start you must know that Renesmee is now 12 years old.**

**Enjoy,**

**Louise**

Bella's POV:

"Goodbye, I love you!" I bent down and gave Renesmee a soft kiss on the cheek. My heart broke thinking of leaving her here. I knew she would be fine with Jacob, but still I hated being away from my daughter. She would grow so fast while I was gone. My eyes felt as though I could cry, even though I never would again.

My dormant heart ached as I turned away to look at Edward, my husband. I tried so hard not to get lost in his topaz eyes, but eventually I just gave in and sighed. He was so bewitching it was almost unfair. I would miss them so terribly much.

"Everything is going to be fine. You'll be back here soon enough," his voice was as smooth as glass, never failing to send a shiver down my spine.

"Why can't you come?" It would have sounded whiney if I had not been on the brink of an emotional breakdown.

"We talked about this sweetheart," I already knew what we had agreed upon, but I let him tell me anyway. "Renesmee is starting school again and she needs to have one of us with her," his voice was so confident I almost fell for it.

"I know, I know," I tried to keep my voice from cracking, but clearly I wasn't a very good actress. Calm overwhelmed my body, forcing itself into me. It was almost too much to handle and I staggered backwards trying to keep myself grounded. "Thanks Jasper," I murmured as I threw my arms around Edward.

We stayed there just holding each other tangled in a silent web of memories until Alice coughed loudly in the background. "Um… sorry I hate to interrupt…"Alice said sweetly trying to hide the anxiousness in her voice.

"Jeez! It's only for a few days! Just go already or you'll be late," Emmett said rudely. Edward gave him an icy stare as I let go of him.

"Ignore him," Edward remarked.

"I love you," I whispered before I turned away.

"I love you too." I heard those words often, but every time he seemed to bring new meaning to them.

I turned slowly and dragged my feet to the car Alice was already in. As I sunk into the passenger seat I turned to look at my family. Renesmee and Edward stood next to each other holding hands in comforting, father/daughter way. Jacob stood directly behind Renessmee with a hand on her shoulder. Rosalie and Emmett stood to their right, with Carlisle and Esme. Jasper stood to Edward's left looking longingly after his wife. I so wished Jasper could come with us. I hated Alice having to leave him behind, but the blood of the hospital would be just too much for him.

The car sped off down the long, twisting driveway that had become so familiar. As we made our way to the first turn I waved back at my family. I waved until they were far behind us. I called out to them even after they could no longer here me and when we reached the highway I broke down completely.

The dry sobs shook my body. I yearned to be wrapped up in Edward's arms. His smell still lingered on my clothes. I threw my head back against the seat and wished for the first time that I could sleep. I wanted to let the darkness consume me and sink into the numbness of night.

"Everything is going to be fine," Alice tried to reassure me. She said the same words Edward had spoken to me just minutes earlier. My mom, dad, and all the Cullens had said those same words to me to many times to count. "Your mom will be fine and then we will come back here," she sounded more confident than I felt. I willed myself to calm down. I turned my head to look at the stormy sky. "Don't worry it will blow over," Alice said reminding me that she could see the future.

"Will you look and see if my mom will," I swallowed hard before finishing. "Will make it," I finally coughed out before collapsing into dry sobs again.

Alice put her small hand over mine, "I'll try." I knew she was trying as hard as she could, but the future was just too rocky right now.

I sighed and rested my head against the window. We flew past every car on the road. Alice had no mind for the speed limits and to be fair neither did I since becoming a vampire. The night's sky was beautiful. Stars sparkled like a million diamond thrown carelessly onto the black landscape of night. The full moon glowed brightly above acting as a midnight sun, illuminating the forest below. At the speed we were going the trees should have been a blur, but with my keen sigh I was able to catch every detail, including the man pointing at me…

**A/N- Please, please, please review! Tell me anything you like!**

**Love,**

**Louise**


	2. Come to me

Bella's POV:

I started panting heavily; my breath came in painful gasps, tearing at my throat. I bit my lip and stared back to where the man had been moments before. Now he was gone. How had he disappeared so fast? It wasn't quite human, but it wasn't quite vampire either.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?" Alice voice was nervous as though she didn't quite know if she wanted to hear what I was about to say.

"Did…did…you…s-s-see… him" I stuttered, not quite sure of what I had seen.

"Um… who?"

"The man who was pointing at me!" I regained control of my voice, but not of my quivering body.

"Bella, relax," Alice commanded firmly. "You're just hallucinating, there's no one out there." Alice looked as if she had convinced herself, but she couldn't fool me.

"Can vampires hallucinate?" the question was meant to sound like a challenge though it came out sounding frightened. Alice fell silent and turned all her attention back to the road as if it required immense amounts of concentration. The silence rang in my ears as I waited nervously for her response. Alice's eyes glazed over as she looked into the future once again.

Alice's POV:

At first pictures flashed randomly across my sight with no apparent order. I focused my mind on Bella's future. She was probably just freaking out about her mother being in the hospital or maybe the man was just pointing at a friend, Bella might just be paranoid and thought he was pointing at her. That is if there really was a man.

I hesitantly looked into the future. What would happen if I saw Bella's mom die? Would I be able to tell her? I saw her standing beside her mom's bed. Renee smiled up at Bella. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. Outside the window of the hospital room the Arizona sun blazed. I could almost feel the warmth of the room. Something caught Bella's attention. She kissed her mom's hand and walked toward the window, peered out, and screamed. The future abruptly changed as Renee's fate changed rapidly. The picture went blank and I could no longer see either of their futures.

I could feel the tension building in the car. I said the first thing I could think, "Renesmee is going to have a great first day of school," I lied easily. I didn't know what her first day of school would be like; I had been too preoccupied with Renee to even check. Bella bought my lie and her face lit up like it was Christmas. She was so lucky to have a daughter. I would love to have a child, but if giving up one meant I could have Jasper I was fine with it.

"Really? Tell me everything," she said eagerly. I wasn't sure if she was more eager to hear about Renessmee's first day or distract herself from her problems at least for a moment.

"Well, she'll make a new friend named…" Shoot! I hated lying, mostly because I was terrible at it. "Lily!" I blurted out randomly. The lie didn't sound convincing at all, but Bella was more than willing to buy it. I started again more confident this time, "The teacher will love her and she will ace her first pop quiz," I finished beaming at myself. As much as I despised lying, I was happy that I could make Bella feel better. Before she could ask me to tell her more, I started talking again desperate not to get sucked into the silence. "I opened a bunch of fortune cookies yesterday," I told her giddily. This at least was true.

"Fortune cookies?" She asked skeptically raising an eyebrow. Her facial expression made me giggle as the mood in the car steadily rose.

"Yeah."

"You can't even eat human food!"

"I didn't eat them, yuck!" I gagged internally at the thought. Human food was vile; I don't know how they stand it. "Anyway, I read about a hundred fortunes…"

"And saw if they were true?"

"Yep. Sadly they were all way off."

"Maybe because they were intended for humans," Bella teased playfully.

Much to my joy the rest of the ride went smoothly. We talked effortlessly never fading back to the muteness the ride had begun with. With Bella, talking was easy. We laughed and joked the whole time careful not to brush any heavier topics. Bella was in good spirits and I wanted her to stay that way. She had so much on her mind, with her mother just having had cancer and her husband and daughter couldn't come with her to visit her mom in the hospital. That is why I decided to go with her even if that meant leaving Jasper behind for a few days. She must have forgotten about that man from the forest by now.

"We are here," Bella announced.

"Almost," I corrected her. "We are almost there. We still have to fly to Arizona."

"You know it only took us about forty minutes to make a two hour drive. You couldn't have been speeding could you?" she asked in mock horror. To make her point she put her hands against her face and let her jaw go slack in a _Scream_ style expression. I bumped her gently with my elbow.

We both climbed out and headed through the parking garage. Our footsteps echoed eerily in the damp air. I turned to Bella about to start up out conversation again when she drew in a sharp breath.

Bella's POV:

As we walked through the parking garage I looked out at the change of landscape. Buildings were all around us, breaking up the beautiful night sky. I hadn't realized how late it had gotten. I glanced at my watch. The neon numbers flashed 12:05, although I wasn't tired. I never would be tired again. I glanced at Alice and then back outside. Alice would never be able to understand how much her coming with me meant. I had thanked her countless times yet she always brushed it off saying, "It's nothing." It wasn't nothing to me that's for sure.

The streets outside were nearly empty with only a few cars and no people walked the sidewalks. Without warning the man I had seen from the woods appeared on the sidewalk. No it wasn't him. It couldn't be him. It's not him. I told myself over and over again until I willed it to be true. I almost truly believed it until he raised his arm for the second time today to point at me. There was no doubt in my mind that it was the same man as before. My breath came in so quickly it hurt.

"A-A-Alice," my brain felt numb, just coming up with her name seemed like an effort. Horror pumped through my body.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice's eyes passed over me to make sure I wasn't hurt and then followed my gaze. "There's nothing out there, Bella. You need to relax," she looked at me as if I were a crazy person to be wary of.

"Sorry, I overacted. There's nothing out there, it must have been a shadow or something," I tried to make it sound as if I actually believed what I was telling her. I don't know what it was, but it was definitely _not_ a shadow. I forced myself to look away from the streets and back at her.

"Shoot! We're going to be late. Let's hurry up," she said trying to end our stress. I nodded slowly and start to follow her. She was already going faster than any human could yet in spite of that she still had not reached her top speed. She was just giving me time to catch up. I raced after, catching up and passing her quickly. She caught up with me and out strides fell in sync. Seconds later we were aside the doorway into the airport.

The rest all became a blur. The man at the counter flirting with Alice and probably myself too, yet I didn't pay any attention to him. Security was a breeze. The lines were short and the process was swift. We arrived just in time to board, first class of course. If Alice had anything to do with it, and she probably did, she wouldn't have us flying anything but first class. We sat down on the plane, and waited anxiously for take off.

"Want to play cards?" Alice wiggled her eyebrows at me holding up an unopened pack of cards.

"Oh yeah, 'cause that would be fair," I said sarcastically, letting a smile play across my lips.

"_Please_, it's better than nothing."

I rolled my eyes at her. "Fine," I sighed dramatically. Before I could change my mind Alice had the cards open and laid out for a game of poker. "Yeah, not happening. I don't stand a chance at poker, not with you cheating."

"I know. And for the record I don't cheat I just have a really good strategy."

"And by strategy you mean you look at see what cards I'll play by using your gift?"

"So it's settled, I don't cheat. You have a gift too."

She was an unstoppable force of nature. It made me smile. The sarcasm came out again as I said, "Great, you know how helpful my gift is when it comes to poker."

She handed me my hand and said sweetly, "You go first. Just so you know that's a bad move."

"I haven't even… oh whatever." I finally just gave in, too mentally exhausted to protest. One hundred forty-seven loses later (games go quickly when you play a physic) we landed.

"I win again!" Correction: One hundred forty-eight loses later we landed.

"This can't possibly be good for my self esteem," I laughed poking fun at her. She just smirked and collected all the cards.

I peered out the window exited to finally see Arizona again. "Here we ar-" I stopped abruptly just in time to see a man disappear behind the building. The man was wearing the same thing as the man I had seen before. Coincidence. That's all; it's just a coincidence.

Alice poked me, "Time to go. Let's check into the hotel first and then go to the hospital in the morning," she looked past me and out the window, "when there's actually a sun in the sky."

"Aren't we going to rent a car?"

"There's not really a point. The hotel is an hour away by car and a minute or so on foot."

"What about all the people?" I challenged her.

"I knew you'd say that," she smirked, clearly not through beating me for the night.

I snorted at her. "So are you going to answer my question, oh so wise one," I pretended to bow to her.

"It's past three in the morning, there's no light, and no people out to see us even if there was."

"Tomorrow?"

Even thought it wasn't a sentence much less a question she promptly responded, "The hospital is right across the street and out plane ride home is at nighttime too. That is unless you prefer to run home. This piece of metal hardly goes half as fast as I do."

"Alice, lower your voice people are staring."

People began to stream out of the plane all pushing to be first. Alice and I followed the rest of the crowd out. The cool kiss of night brushed against my skin. I breathed deeply through my nose, thrilled to be so close to home. We were at one of those airports where you have to walk outside when you get off the plane before you can get into the airport. The scenery around us was breath taking. We were surrounded by hundreds of cactus and different types of desert grasses.

"I'll be right back, Bella, I forgot my sweater on the plane." Alice hurried away as quickly as she could without drawing attention to herself.

"Bella," an icy voice called out to me from every direction. I spun around looking for the source. "Bella, come to me," the words sent a chill down my spine.

"Who are you?" I choked out in my panic-stricken state.

"Oh, you know very well who I am. You've seen me before, but not as much as I've seen you." I swallowed hard holding my breath, waiting for him to say more. The realization hit me and I doubled over as if I had been kicked in the stomach. He was the man from the forest, sidewalk, and now this runway.

**A/N- Hope you liked it! Please review! Questions, comments, critics, anything you want. If I get a lot of reviews you may get to find out who or what this man/creature is.**

**Love,**

**Louise**


	3. Lies

Bella's POV

"Bella, come to me," he… it repeated, harsher this time.

"What are you?" I asked horrified to know the answer.

"Bella," whatever it was, it ignored my question.

"Answer me!" I yelled angrily.

"Bella, who are you yelling at?" Alice asked uneasily. Alice came running over to me with inhuman speed.

"This man or creature or…or…whatever it is was calling my name." A look of skepticism crossed her face. "You've got to believe me Alice. This man was calling my name, asking me to come to him. He said he was the man I saw earlier. I can't tell where he's calling me from, his voice seems like it's all around me," the longer I talked the faster I spoke.

Alice lay a hand on my shoulder, "Calm down, you're stronger than this man. You're stronger that any human, and that's what he is, Bella, a human. Let's get out of here just in case," she had me until the very last sentence when fear crept into her voice ever so suddenly.

I looked around silently in the night, before running in the general direction of our hotel. Alice was by my side in a moment, wordlessly guiding us in the right direction. Not a word escaped our lips as we flew to our hotel. I ran blindly; making sure to stay with Alice, but nothing more. I must have hit quite a few cacti along the way for my clothes were in shreds as we neared the hotel.

Alice stopped shortly and, due to my lack of attention, I nearly collided with her. "The hotel is a few miles from here, but before we go and check in maybe we should get you some new clothes. The suitcases are being delivered to are hotel, so I'll go run and buy you something to wear." Alice's voice was hard with fear; her usual sparkle had faded into the night.

I watched Alice turn perfectly and slip away into the darkness. The sound of her footsteps began to dwindle as every step she took brought her farther away from me. I have never been afraid of the dark, even as a human, and now with my keen since of sight everything was as bright as day. Nevertheless, I was still alone, it was still night, and that thing was still out there.

Something rustled in the bushes. It was so quite I almost missed it. My body froze. I crouched down into a defensive position, every muscle ready to spring on short notice. I strained to hear every sound within miles.

"Alice?" my voice was unsteady. Something continued to move just out of sight. "Alice, if it's you please stop, I'm scared enough already."

"I'm not Alice." The voice was not the sweet, song like tone I had prayed to hear. No, it was just the opposite. It was ruff and cold, the tone was threatening. "I've waited too long for you. Your mother could only keep you away for so long."

"My mother," I whispered in shock. The thought that this creature may have been near my mom made me dry heave violently.

"Yes, your mother. All those poor boys dieing, she couldn't help herself. She knew she was the only thing that could stop me. The blood only helps for so long. I need you now!" Ferociousness seared his last word. I was so beyond confused. Nothing he said made sense.

Anger overtook me. "LIAR!" I screamed. Hate burned in me. "You don't know who I am or who my mother is!"

"Stupid girl! Of course I know who your mother is," he hissed. "_Renee_ should have told you long ago about me. She has told you so many lies child, more than you ever want to know," he seemed satisfied, as if he knew he were getting to me.

"My mother has never lied to me, how dare you say so!" I readily defended my mom, for I knew with utmost certainty that she had never lied to me.

I heard him scoff somewhere in the distance. When he spoke again his voice dripped with superiority, "What about Charlie? She's told you your whole life that he's your father."

A/N- This is a really short chapter and I'm sorry. The next one will be longer. PLEASE REVIEW! If I get 10-15 reviews (this story get hundreds of hits, that shouldn't be hard to achieve) for this chapter I will make sure the next chapter is at least 5 pages typed. When you review please tell me what you want to find out, here are your choices:

How Renee knows this creature

What this creature is

If you would like, post the name of your story up so I can read it. So remember: REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

Hope you enjoyed it,

Louise


End file.
